Moving On
by JacobLover7
Summary: After Edward left Bella want to move on. But who with?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

It has been 5 months since Edward left me. But he is not ruining my life just because he never loved me. After about a week in my zombie state, were I didnt eat, talk, and I definitely didnt sleep with the nightmares, I decided to do exactly what he said to do, I was going to move on. But since guys just hurt me I thought girls were the way to go. I know me a lesbian how would believe it? The first two people I told was Angela and Jessica. I dont know why I said anything while Jessica was around. I know she was going to tell everyone. But I did any way. It went like this

__

FLASHBACK

__

We where at Angelas house studying for a biology test coming up.

Guys, can I gotta tell you something with out you freaking out and it can not leave this room? I asked

Of course. You can trust me. Ang said

Me too. Jessica practically yelled.

I think I like girls. I said just above a whisper.

There was a long silence.

Say something, guys I stated worried

Im just shocked is all. But I think that really great. I know Angela would support me.

WOW. I dont know what else to say. Im just glad your not after Mike after Edward left I inwardly flinch when Jessica mentioned his name.

Thanks for being supportive and not telling anyone

END FLASKBACK

Well obvious someone did tell _**cough cough Jessica**_ because the next day Lauren asked me out on a date. Yeah it surprised me too, know one ever thing Lauren Malory would be into girls let alone me. But it went something like this

__

FLASHBACK

I was leaving the gym looker room when Lauren stopped me.

Bella? Can I talk to you a sec.? she asked

Yeah sure whats up?

I herd you are into girls now, And I wanted to know willyougooutwithme?

What was that last part I didnt catch that. I knew what she said I just wanted her to repeat it.

I said will you go out with me. Like as on a date? after a second time I was still shocked.

Sure Lauren Id like that a lot. Im pretty sure I had a big goofy grin on my face about this point.

END FLASKBACK

So after that and we started dating more and more for the first month. I finally got the nerve to ask her to be my girlfriend, and of course she said yes. Ever since then a lot has changed about me, like I actually have a since of style, (Lauren is the cause of that, she loves me but she has a standard her words not mine) and Im not clumsy anymore. I can actually walk in heels. I have a mouth that will make a sailor blush, and I got a amazing new 2010 BMW S1000RR. It the best bike ever. Charlie hates it but oh well. I named her Mary, like after my ex best friend, Mary Alice. So that the new me.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

__

Beep beep beep

I turned over to see it was 7:30. I had to hurry so I would have time to hang out with my baby, Lauren. I picked out a pair of ripped skinny jeans, my sponge bob geek t shirt, yellow pumps, with lighting bolt earrings and my Marc Jacobs leather jacket, then

headed out. **(On my profile)**

When I got to school Lauren and my friends waiting for me. Right when I stepped off my bike Lauren had me in a hug.

Miss me that much baby I said laughing a little and hugged her back.

She blushed a little. God I love her blush. So she new I was joking around I leaned and caught her lips in a kiss. I whispered I missed you too baby in her ear.

I sat on the hood of her and pulled her in between my legs, and rapped my arms around her. Thats when we all saw a that old silvery Volvo. My arms tightened around Lauren.

Why in the hell are they back Lauren spat with disgusted.

I shrugged and bared my face in her hair.

I promise I wont let them hurt you sweetheart. Your mine anyways, and aint let you go. Lauren promised.

Thank you baby. I love you. I mumbled in her hair.

I love you too. Its about time for class. Walk me? she ask with her bottom lip sticking out. I leaned down and caught it in my mouth and sucked on it a little. I let go and said

Dont I always

Yep I just wanted to make sure. Well let go. Man I love it when shes pushy.

She garbed my hand and drug my to her 1st period class. The warning bell rung when we got to her class so I gave her a quick kiss, and run to my class. Ah History. I just made it in the class room before the bell rang. The teacher, Mr. Marten, wasnt even there yet. So I took my seat anyway. In the seat next to mine was Alice Cullen.

Bella Oh My Gosh I missed you so much. Whats happen in you life. Any new boys?

She asked a million miles a minute.

What are you talking about Bella and boys that is so funny Mike laugh. He is so slow sometimes.

You mean youre a lesbian. She asked just above a whisper.

I huffed, not really waiting to say anything.

Yeah Ive been dating Lauren Malory for about 4 and a half months I said with any emotion.

Why? She was all was such a bitch. Alice said turning her nose up.

Hey now watch what you say about my fucking girlfriend what can I say Im protective of my baby.

Finally the teacher walked in just I was about to lay my head down like I always do and go to sleep. I never pay attention in class because I read the information from the books. Teachers are dumb anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

After history, PE, math, and biology I headed to lunch. In the line Alice walked up and started talking about me and her brother. I wasnt haven it today.

Will you leave my alone. I dont like you brother. I hate him. I practically yelled.

Fine, Im sorry she said as Jasper held on to her like shed crack any second.

I got my food and went to my usual table and started eating. About 5 minutes later Lauren walk in and came to sit in my lap.

Hey baby she said stilling my fries.

Hiya I said then kissed her check.

We were in a comfortable silents. Until Jessica had to brake it.

Guys the Cullens are staring at you. I turned to see 5sets of eyes on Lauren and I. I shrugged it off, and started to kiss neck. She giggled and stud up. She then drug my out to her car and attacked my lips. When then got to the back seat of her car to have a little fun if you no what I mean. After we were done we both had wild sex hair, everyone new what wed been doing.

EPOV

I was so excited to see _My Bella _again, and have her in my arms.

Lets go Edward before were late Alice yelled. She is just as excited as I am. We all piled into my Volvo and headed to school, to _My Bella._ When we pulled in we saw a girl sitting on the hood of a car with her head down and arms rapped around Lauren Malory.

__

I didnt no Lauren was in to chicks thats hot - Emmett

__

That girl looks like Bella, but that couldnt be her that girl dresses to well - Rosalie

She was right but I know Bella wasnt a lesbian.

I parked my car and stepped out Lauren was pulling the girl off the car. Oh My it is _My Bella._

__

Okay Bella is probably just being nice. She cant be a lesbian - Alice

I hope shes right

Finally lunch came around I saw Alice trying to talk to Bella. Then Bella yelled for her to leave her alone. She said she hated me. My whole world just crumbled after those 4 simple word. I looked up and she was sitting with Jessica, Mike, and some other kids I didnt know. A few minutes later Lauren walked in and sat in Bellas lap. I expected Bella to push her out but she didnt. Instead she rapped her arms around her and kissed her check. My heart broke yet again.

__

WOW, I never pictured Bella to swing that way - Jasper

Neither did I. I looked back at my family and they were all as shocked as I was. Then Lauren took Bella outside and to her car. We all you could hear were moans and groans.

__

OHGOD to chicks are outside doing it - Emmett

__

OH MY she wasnt joking about dating Lauren - Alice

They walked back in with sex hair. Everyone new what they had been up too. This is the worst day ever.

The rest of the day was okay. I was a little sad I had no classes with Bella. I would have chance with her anyway because of Lauren. Speak of the devil, Lauren and Bella were walking hand in hand to the parking lot. They stopped and shared a passionate kiss. Bella opened the door for Lauren and put on a leather black jacket. As Lauren left Bella straddled a sports bike and then rode off.

__

WOW Bella in leather and on a bike is so HHHHHOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT - Emmett

I had to agree.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

The week went by extremely fast and the Cullens stayed the fuck away from me. To night was going to be amazing. I had a date to night. I am going to take Lauren somewhere special and ask her to marry me. I just hope she says yes.

EPOV

The week went by and Bella still didnt talk to me. I over herd Lauren talking about a special date Bella was taking her on. God why cant that be me?

APOV

It was Friday and Bella still has not talked to me. I just want my sister back.

I was sitting at the living room watch Em and Jazz play Halo when I had a vision.

__

VISON

It was Bella and Lauren, they were cuddled up on a blanket looking at the stars.

Baby can I ask you something? Bella said turning so they were face to face.

Yeah Bells anything

Bella dug around in her pocket. She pulled a velvet box.

Lauren Malory you are the most amazing person Ive ever know. You helped me when I needed someone the most. I love you so much. Will you marry me? a tear rolled down Laurens face.

Of course Ill marry you. I love you so much Bella

Bella slide the ring on her finger They look so happy together.

END VISON

Im so sorry Edward

BPOV

I dressed up for to night. I wear a brown poke a doted dress and a lighter brown pair of pumps. When I picked Lauren put we went our spot to have a picnic under the stars. When we were done we cuddled up on the blanket and looked at the stars.

Baby can I ask you something? I asked turning so we were face to face.

Yeah Bells anything

I dug around in her pocket and pulled a velvet box.

Lauren Malory you are the most amazing person Ive ever know. You helped me when I needed someone the most. I love you so much. Will you marry me? a tear rolled down Laurens face. I wiped it away with my thumb.

Of course Ill marry you. I love you so much Bella

I slide the ring on her finger, and attacked her lips I was so happy she was finally mine for ever. I finally have my happy ever after.

EPOV

I couldnt believe it a lost Bella for good. She was no longer mine. I will always be other for you Isabella, even if you dont want me too

EPILOGUE

__

Two years later

BPOV

Man Im fat I pouted

Baby you pregnant Lauren said rubbing my large stomach

Oh I didnt mention we were married the summer after graduation, and we decided I was the one caring the first baby or babies. We are having twins, a boy and a girl. Evangelenne Grace for our girl, and Isaiah Mason for our boy. We are happier than ever. I still cant believe I got such an amazing girl.

****

THE END


End file.
